fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jamal Kamara
Appearance Jamal Kamara first notable trait is the scowl he constantly has. Even when he is having a good time, he looks mad much to the dismay of others. Jamal is a dark hazelnut-colored teen of average height teen with a well-developed, muscular body. He has a scar running down his back in between his shoulder blades to his lower torso. He also has various scars all around his body. It has also been stated that he closely resembles his father. Jamal's attire consists of skinny jeans and basketball shoes. If wearing a shirt, Jamal either wears a opened button-up or v-neck shirt. Despite not wearing clothes, Jamal always has a sweatshirt on hand or around his waist. Jamal's guild mark resides just above is waist on his right side. Personality As a child, Jamal was a carefree and reckless. He was also very quick to anger and impulsive, rarely thinking before he spoke. After the death of his parents, Jamal becomes cautious and At this time, he develops a habit of not wearing clothes. Growing up, Jamal becomes more levelheaded and and a critical thinker. He also becomes more protective towards his comrades. Despite constantly fighting and arguing with his guild mates, Jamal is careful not to upset them even more when down and anger them for no reason. Jamal is also known for having a forgiving heart to the point of helping betrayed enemies or picking defeated opponents back up. It is also to be noted, that he never refuses a fight even when he is at a disadvantage. Another side to Jamal is his legitimate grudge that he holds against the demon Beelzebub. Despite being a forgiving person, Jamal despises the demon. He made it his life goal to defeat and kill Beelzebub. History Jamal's life started in a village far North being the son of the strongest Ice-Make Mages there. Aspired to surpass his parents, Jamal would always train in a cave located near his village on a mountain. This is where he came up with all sorts of training regiments from stripping down and sitting in ice water for hours to throwing himself off the mountain in order to create more unique ways of saving himself. Due to continuous concussions, his parents stopped him from going up the mountain, but that didn't stop him from training. He would follow his parents on their weekly, training sessions and pick up their dexterity. In addition to this, Jamal would challenge each and every child in the village until he beat all of them. After that he moved on to the adults, failing after the first one. Despite that, his home was a friendly, loving, and welcoming village accepting new residents almost everyday. It just so happened that they welcomed a strange, sickly man into the village. Regardless of his appearance, this man came to challenge a strong ice village he had heard of. Day by day, this man would challenge a new person only to say he beat them and that person's whereabouts would remain unknown. Anyone who asked would be found missing the next day. Finally when it came down to Jamal's parents, they didn't take "no" for an answer. Demanding the man to show them where the rest of the villagers are, Jamal's parents followed the man into Jamal's former training cave. Following closely behind, Jamal gaped at the villagers, all frozen within the cave. Jamal's parents deciding to unfreeze all the villagers could not. All they could do was watch as they slowly became frozen themselves. In a desperate attempt to save them, Jamal ran towards his parents until the mysterious man stood before him. Looking at his parents with tears in his eyes "Run", was the last thing he heard from them before doing so. Creating a sword out of ice, the man swung at Jamal. Jamal was slice down the back and fell off the mountain blacking out in the process. When Jamal came to he woke up in the Fairy Tail infirmary with Makarov Dreyar beside him. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jamal is extremely proficient as an unarmed fighter. Without the use of magic, Jamal is very quick on his feet and delivers powerful blows with any available part of his body whether it be his fists, feet, or even head. He also shows great coordination and agility in his attacks. Jamal's reflexes are almost instantaneous being able to blocks and counterattacks opponents in the blink of an eye. He tries to land this hits in fast succession for maximum impact. With power, Jamal often time take his opponents down. Jamal mainly focuses on speed as he does not want to get hit by his opponent. He often resorts to unarmed combat before even using magic. With the added power of his magic, Jamal freezes or even enclose his fists in ice to add some extra kick in his attacks. When using ice, Jamal is always think one-step ahead coming up with different ways to handle the situation before him. He tries to stay unpredictable to surprise and confuse his enemies. Master Weapon Specialist: With the use of Ice-Make, Jamal is able to create an weapon he can think of. Jamal's swordsmanship is very hard to match as the swords he creates and his fighting style are unique to him. In addition to swordsmanship, Jamal is a keen marksman being able to hit targets from miles away with both a bow and arrow and guns. It doesn't stop there as Jamal uses war hammers, battleaxes, javelins, and much more. Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Jamal strength is one of the things he is most confident in being that it surpasses that of a normal mages. He is able to pin down and incapacitate opponents with minor difficulties. He is also able to completely destroy buildings with and single punch and even carry them. The swing from a single punch can part waters and penetrate deep into the Earth. His strength doesn't stop short with his arms, but his legs allow him to jump to heights that planes fly at. Immense Speed: One thing Jamal is notable for is his speed. Jamal at best is able to reach Mach 5 speed and move at speeds that match that of someone who uses speed magic. Jamal is able clear distances in just over the blink of an eye. While running, Jamal uses his ice to cool him down, but if he runs for to long he will overheat. At these speeds, Jamal is able to take out several opponents at the same time and even run on water. He can attack quickly, strike without warning, and deliver hits in fast succession. * Enhanced Reflexes: Jamal posses fast reflexes to the point that he dodge an attack with no wasted effort and immediately counterattack. Most of his counterattacks happen by instinct. Immense Durability: Jamal has shown to have a tremendous amount of durability. Though trying to avoid getting hit, Jamal does get hit, but is able to brush it off like it was almost nothing. He can take several hits left and right, but keep pushing on especially when its for his loved ones. Even though he overheats from running too fast for too long, Jamal can push this limit and lasts much longer. He has fallen from heights that would break bones, but left almost unscathed. This is probably because of the continuous training he started as a child. Though resilient, if a wound is to severe, Jamal will cover it up with ice mainly to stop bleeding. When in danger, he will also cover his body with ice plates to protect himself. As an Ice-make wielder, Jamal is very resilient to cold and other ice/snow-based attacks. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Jamal is known to have a level of magical power completely off the scale. Due to his immense power, snowflakes are almost always floating around him. To restore some magical power, Jamal is usually seen drinking a cold beverage or eating ice. * Magical Aura '''(魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): As an ice mage, Jamal's magical aura is extremely cold. Releasing his magical aura causes surrounding areas to freeze. When using Devil Slayer Magic, Jamal causes hail and snowflakes to fall quite heavy over his surrounding area. In addition to this, Jamal's aura becomes drastically colder to the point that if he doesn't control it, he will end up freezing himself. Controlling it however allows him to almost completely freeze others' magical aura. '''Ice-Make (氷の-造形, アイスメイク Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create and shape objects out of ice at will. For Jamal this would be the use of Static Ice-Make, meaning he can shape ice into any inanimate object or weapon. Ice-Make is an extremely versatile form of Magic as it is useful in battle for both offensive and defensive purposes and outside of battle. In addition to this, Jamal has a resistance to cold and is able to take damage from ice/snow-based effects of magic, whether it be minimal to no injury at all. Subspecies Abilities *'Flash Freeze '(冷凍 保存 Reitouhozon): This ability allows any Ice user to completely freeze anything they come into contact with. *'Static Ice-Make'(具鍛 氷の-造形): This type of Ice-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. *'Dynamic Ice-Make'(氷の-造形): This type of Ice-Make focuses on creating animated ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals. In Jamal's case, he uses human body parts in many instances compared to animals. Static Spells ''Projectiles'' *'Ice-Make: Ice Pack': A small bag of ice Jamal creates that can be thrown. *'Ice-Make: Shuriken': Shurikens are shot from Jamal's hands he often uses this as a distraction weapon or setup to future attacks. *'Ice-Make: Grenade': Jamal creates a standard grenade that is thrown. When it explodes, it shoots ice in every direction within 15 meters. **'Ice-Make: Smokescreen': Upon detonation, this grenade shoots frost in the surrounding area. **'Ice-Make: Flash Bang': Similar to Ice-Make: Smokescreen 'except this attack freezes the target. **'Ice-Make: Molotov: This grenade unlike its fire counterpart spreads ice on contact. ''Hand-to-Hand'' *'Ice-Make: Knife': Jamal creates a standard blade with handle. **'Ice-Make: Switchblade': Jamal uses a blade that folds into its handle for quick attacks. **'Ice-Make: Spearpoint': Jamal uses a double-edged knife for lunge attacks. **'Ice-Make: Combat Knife': Jamal uses this knife the most allowing him to be more versatile in different environment from climbing to hunting. His knives included Bayonets, Seals, Bowies, and Karambits. *'Ice-Make: Katar': Jamal either holds the push dagger by its hand grip or extends it from his arms. Jamal is able to extend and retract this weapon at will. *'Ice-Make: Gauntlet': To increase his punching power, Jamal encases his hands with ice gauntlets. Medieval *'Ice-Make: Bolas': A weapon that wraps around the targets limbs. If the target is larger than normal, Jamal turns the bolas into a ball and chain upon contact. *'Ice-Make: Shield': Jamal creates a large shield made of ice in front of him. *'Ice-Make: Halberd': Jamal creates a staff with a spear tip and axe head on either side as needed. *'Ice-Make: Spear': A long shaft that Jamal is able to extend with a pointed tip able to be enlarged. **'Ice-Make: 2 Point Spear': Jamal will also make the shaft double pointed with 2 spear tips. **'Ice-Make: Everlasting Icicle Crash': Jamal's strongest spear attack. Jamal creates a standard spear, but this one *'Ice-Make: Claymore': *'Ice-Make: Bow & Arrow': ''Ninja'' *'Ice-Make: Nunchucks': He usually creates a three-section nunchuck can be extended and used to grab far away objects. *'Ice-Make: Sai': *'Ice-Make: Katana': ''Other Melee *'Ice-Make: Clone': *'Ice-Make: Mallet': *'Ice-Make: Scythe': *'Ice-Make: Chainsaw': ''Long Range *'Ice-Make: Trap': Jamal releases an array traps in an area that can trap, freeze, or even locate targets. These traps include bear traps, mines, mouse traps, and pits. To locate a target, Jamal also uses what he calls "GPS Trap". *'Ice-Make: Missile': A missile is created an shot at the target with great speed. A trail of ice is left in its wake. *'Ice-Make: Rocket': Jamal creates a rocket that can be flown horizontally or vertically with him riding on the outside of it. Jamal usually uses this for air battles or to travel longer distances than normal. ''Large Scale'' *'Ice-Make: Dome': A dome is created over the surrounding area freezing everything in it. Like a snowglobe, ice rains everywhere inside in every direction. This attack uses a great deal of magic. *'Ice-Make: Ice Cap': Freezing the ground below him, Jamal seperates the frozen earth dropping his target in the earth. The final blow happens when Jamal clasp his hands together in a fist bringing the frozen earth back together and crushing the target in betwween. This attack also uses an abundance of magic and is ineffective to to users that can fly. Dynamic Spells